The present invention relates to garments worn by hunters using hand-carried firearms and, more particularly, to such a garment which aids the hunter in carrying a longarm, such as a shotgun or rifle, without causing fatigue.
When hunting wild game, a hunter will typically spend much time and cover much terrain in an effort to stalk and kill game, during which time the hunter must carry his firearm. A typical shotgun or rifle weighs approximately eight to nine pounds, which weight is distributed axially along the gun's length from the butt to the barrel. A hunter may become fatigued after an extended period of carrying his firearm, thereby adversely affecting his physical preparedness to engage in hunting, and detracting from his overall enjoyment of the sport.
The most common method of carrying a shotgun or rifle is for the hunter to simply grasp it in both hands. While this method is advantageous in terms of the hunter being able to quickly take aim and fire, a primary disadvantage is that grasping the firearm places a constant strain on the hunter's hands and forearms, which causes unwanted fatigue. Also, the hunter is left without a free hand to engage in other activities, such as clearing foilage or holding binoculars. Furthermore, in this method of carrying a firearm one is tempted to leave a finger on the gun's trigger, thereby creating a hazardous condition in the event the hunter trips and falls.
Another method of carrying a longarm during periods of nonuse when hunting is to equip the shotgun or rifle with a canvass or leather carrying strap attached to the firearm at opposite ends thereof. The strap is then typically placed over one shoulder with the firearm resting against the hunter's back. Although this method as applied to shotguns and rifles is popular in Europe, it has gained popularity in the United States only with respect to rifles. Several disadvantages associated with the use of a carrying strap include its general awkwardness during use, the discomfort resulting from the firearm hitting the hunter's back as he walks, the relative difficulty experienced in readying the gun for shooting, and the potentially hindering presence of the strap when the firearm is not being carried. These and other factors have contributed to the lack of widespread acceptance of the carrying strap as a solution to the problem of carrying a longarm during nonuse while hunting.
Some hunters have attempted to overcome the problems and disadvantages of the aforementioned methods of carrying a gun by bending their arm at an approximate right angle and supporting the gun on the forearm and against the back of the shoulder, such that the barrel of the gun is directed forwardly and toward the ground. While this method frees up one of the hunter's arms, the carrying arm still becomes fatigued as a result of being kept bent at a right angle against the weight of the gun. A hunter may lessen this fatigue by alternating affected muscle groups, i.e., grasping the lapel of his coat until his hand becomes fatigued and then releasing his hand and relying primarily on his bicep. Placement of the hunter's hand in the front pocket of a typical hunting vest or jacket does not provide adequate support for and positioning of the hunter's arm so as to permit effective carrying of a longarm as described herein. This is due primarily to the pocket's construction, and the orientation and placement of the pocket on the garment.